finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
McKinley, Pennsylvania
McKinley, Pennsylvania is the city in which Final Destination 3 and The Final Destination took place. It was founded in June of 1705. Final Destination 3 Wendy Christensen visited the carnival with her boyfriend Jason Wise, best friend Carrie Dreyer, and Carrie's boyfriend Kevin Fischer for their senior class field trip. When they board the Devil's Flight roller coaster Wendy has a premonition that the roller coaster will crash, killing everyone on board. When she panics, a fight breaks out between Kevin, and fellow students Lewis Romero and Ian McKinley. As a result several students are forced off the ride moments before the roller coaster crashes as Wendy predicted. The remaining passengers are killed, including Jason and Carrie, which leaves Wendy devastated. Wendy, still distraught over Jason's death returns to McKinley High School one last time to pick up her diploma, having decided not to attend graduation. Before leaving she bumps into Kevin who tells her about Flight 180, but Wendy refuses to listen to him and drives off. When she returns home, she looks at the photos she took the night of the accident, and realizes that a photo she took of Jason foreshadowed his death. After Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Halperin die in a tanning bed accident, she tells Kevin about the photos. After the girl's funeral, they go to a drive-through where they try to find clues in Frankie Cheeks' picture. While discussing how Frankie will die, a delivery truck backs up into the side of their car trapping them in the drive-through. While trying to get out of the car, a runaway truck rolls towards them, but they manage to escape through the windshield, just moments before the truck crashes into Kevin's truck, resulting in Frankie's death. When she and Kevin look through the photos of the survivors once again, they realize that they had looked at the wrong photo of Frankie for clues. The next day they go to a gym to warn Lewis that he is next on Death's list, but he rudely rebuffs them before being killed by a damaged weight-lifting machine. They then visit Ian and his girlfriend Erin Ulmer at the hardware store but he and Erin don't believe them as well. Wendy manages to save Ian, but Erin is killed by a nail gun, causing Ian to resent Wendy. Wendy discovers that her sister Julie was also on the roller coaster, along with another person that was sitting next to her, and contacts Kevin, who is working as security at the Tricentennial, Wendy arrives and warns Julie just when a horse drags her and almost kills her, but Kevin saves her in time. Julie then informs Wendy about Death's list and asks who was sitting next to her on the rollercoaster as they are next, then the horse breaks and launches a flag that impales and kills Julie's friend Perry Malinowski. Wendy realizes that Kevin is next and saves him. After saving Kevin from an exploding barbeque grill, they almost manage to escape, but Ian arrives at the Tricentennial and blames Wendy for Erin's death. Wendy believes that Ian will cause her death, which he also comes to realize. During the standoff, a large container filled with fireworks go off in their direction, but they duck they hit a nearby cherry picker behind Ian instead. As Ian shouts that Death cannot kill him, the cherry picker suddenly collapses and crushes him in half as Wendy, Julie, and Kevin watch in horror. Wendy concludes that the the cherry picker was meant for her, but Ian inadvertently took her place. Five months later,, Wendy is on a subway train with her roommate Laura and friend Sean, when she encounters Kevin and Julie. Suddenly Wendy has another premonition in which the train's derails, killing everyone else on board. Wendy survives the crash, but ends up lying on the tracks with a broken leg. Moment later, another subway train speeds towards her as she screams in terror and she is splattered by the train. When the vision ends, Kevin realizes that she just had another premonition and pulls the emergency brakes but to no avail as the accident occurs, leaving the fate of the three unknown. The Final Destination Nick O'Bannon and his friends visit the McKinley Speedway for a study break. When Nick has a premonition that a car crash will cause the speedway to collapse on the guests he panics and a fight breaks out between him and several other spectators, who follow him out of the stadium moments before the accident occurs. Once outside, the group witnesses Nadia Monroy's death. Sometime later, Nick, Lori, Hunt and Janet go to a cafe, where they discuss what happened. After seeing the memorial at the McKinley Speedway on the news, Nick and Lori decide to go to pay their respects to the victims. There they meet security guard George Lanter, and are then confronted by Carter Daniels, who blames George for his wife, Cynthia's death. That night, as Nick and Lori sleep, Nick sees several omens. The next day, Nick and Lori see a news report on Carter's death, and Nick notices the same signs from his vision he had the night before. After Samantha Lane's death Nick and Lori explain to Hunt and Janet that Death is still after the survivors, but they don't believe them. He and Lori go back to the speedway so Nick can remember what order the survivors died in, but they are caught by George. After explaining what is going on to George he shows them security footage of the accident, which helps Nick remember, and he deduces that Andy Kewzer is next. They go to a Automobile repair shop to warn him, but he is killed moments later in a freak accident. Nick, Lori and George then find out that Hunt and Janet are next. Lori and George race to a car wash and save Janet from being skinned alive by a rotating brush, but Nick arrives too late to save Hunt at a pool. Later on, Nick and Lori visits George and find him trying to commit suicide. After he explains his many failed suicide attempts they believe that saving Janet ruined Death's plan. Days later, Nick is preparing for a vacation, after Lori and Janet go to the mall cinema. As Nick packs his stuff, he sees a news report which reveals that another survivor named Jonathan Groves was rescued from the rubble, and realizes that the reason George couldn't kill himself was because he wasn't next on Death's list. He and George rush to the hospital, but they arrive too late and Groves is crushed by an overfilled bathtub that falls through the ceiling. As they leave George is hit by a speeding ambulance. Nick rushes to the mall to save Lori and Janet, but Janet refuses to come with him, and is killed when the screen explodes. As Nick and Lori attempt to escape, Lori is pulled into the gears of a malfunctioning escalator. Nick realizes that this was just another vision, but is unable to save George. Nick rushes to a theater that is under construction, which is where the explosion starts and attempts to stop the fire, before the explosion occurs. He puts out the fire, but the ashes fly through the air and start another fire. A nail gun then falls off a table and shoot several nails into Nick's right arm. He tries to free himself, but to no avail. The trail of fire almost leads to a tank of combustible fluids, but Nick uses a long piece of wood with fire on it to set off the sprinklers and put out the fire. Two weeks later Nick, Lori, and Janet go to a cafe, and Nick begins to see several more omens foreshadowing their deaths. He realizes that everything they've been through was just a feint meant to lead them to where they needed to be for Death to strike. As he relays this information to Lori and Janet, the scaffolding next to the coffee shop falls over and lands in the middle of the road. A truck swerves to avoid hitting it and crashes right into the coffee shop, running over Nick, Lori, and Janet. Final Destination 5 Before all the events in the 3rd and 4rd film. Olivia Castle, a survivor of the North Bay Bridge collapse went to McKinley with at least 1 friend and rode Devil's Flight. She would later die when she falls onto a car. *McKinley High School *McKinley Park, also includes Devil's Flight *McKinley Speedway *McKinley Tricentennial *Phoenix Tanning Company *Salon Dante *Springfield Centre Mall, also includes Tagert Theatres *Andy's *Build it *Death by Caffeine *Forest Lawn Country Club *Grandstate Customs Gallery Category:Locations Category:McKinley Locations Category:Final Destination 3 Category:The Final Destination Category:Final Destination (series)